


Babysitting Migraine

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharah and Mercy have to babysit D.va</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Migraine

Ah, sleep. There is nothing better than being wrapped up in warm blankets, listening to the sounds of rain, and sleeping for several hours. Bliss.

“Hey. babe. Wake up.” What was that? It sure wasn’t contributing to having a nice nap. Must be unimportant. Angela grunted in response, shifting onto her side and curling up.

“Babe. Please.” The couch jostled. Angela grumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes unenthusiastically. The interruption was looming over her, and it was wearing a loose button-up and slacks.

“What? What is it?” Mercy demanded before looking up at Fareeha’s panicked face. She quickly softened. “Sweetheart? What’s wrong? Did you kill the plants again?” Fareeha shook her head, visibly stricken as she grabbed Ziegler by the shoulders. 

“I…..agreed...to babysit..” 

Angela’s eyes went wide as she gasped. “Sweetie! But you’re terrible with children!” Pharah nodded helplessly as Angela got off the couch, still wearing her snuggie. “Where is the child? Whose child is it?”

“In the kitchen. A co-workers. But first…” Fareeha handed her a sweater, “..get dressed. A snuggie is not a shirt.” 

“Yes it is.”

Pharah sighed, “Just, please, do it for me.”

 

A short while later Angela stepped into the kitchen, Fareeha hiding behind her. Hana looked up from her gameboy long enough to make eye contact before returning to the game. The teen was wearing a MLG t-shirt, blowing bubblegum as her eyes glazed at the dull screen, gunshots and screams emanating from the device. 

“Hello there. So Fareeha invited you over? That’s great. I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun. I’m Angela, and you are?” Mercy spoke softly as she bent down to make eye contact, extending a warm smile and a hand. Hana didn’t look up from her bloodshed.

“Heya. Can you take me out for McDonalds? I’m starving.”

Angela shook off the rebuff the best she could, trying to maintain composure.

“I think Fareeha might make chicken in a bit, does that sound good?” 

D.va paused her game, giving Angela a look of utmost apathety and hatred.

“The fuck? No that doesn’t sound good. Fuck.”

Angela bit her lip as she quickly pulled Fareeha into the other room. “Whose child is that?! What was that?! Does that brat want to die?”

Fareeha covered her face in shame, knowing she was responsible for Angela’s wrath.

“A co-worker of mine was going out for the night and needed someone to watch her. It’s just for the night. Here, he gave me some money.” Pharah dug around her pocket before pulling out several twenty dollar bills. Angela quietly took the money and slid it into her back pocket, rejuvenated.

“.....For a price.” Angela mumbled, clenching her fists before diving back into the kitchen, placing her hand on Hana’s shoulder. “I believe we got off on the wrong foot. Why don’t you come into the living room?” 

Hana grumbled something about low tier noobs before standing up reluctantly, walking to the living room and going straight for the tv. “Fuckin’ fiiiiine. Doncha guys have anything to do? A fuckin’ console at the very least?!” 

Angela forced a pained smile as she gestured to the couch. “Why don’t you have a seat while we figure out something to do.” Hana rolled her eyes, Mercy dragging Fareeha upstairs.

“Sweetheart, I swear to fucking god that i’m going to paint the walls with her brains.”

“Babe, babe. Let me handle things. She said something about consoles, right? I think I have an old one my mother bought for me.” Fareeha walked to the bedroom, opening the closet and digging through various knick-knacks, raising a cloud of dust before pulling out a musty Nintendo 64. “It’s better than nothing, right?” 

“I hope so. You go take care of it. That brat...I need some coffee. Head on down without me.” Angela gave her a light kiss as if she was going off to work, immediately directing her attention to the coffee machine she insisted they keep on the nightstand.

Fareeha gulped, mentally preparing herself before trotting downstairs with the machine. “Here, we could play this.”

Hand looked up from the bag of Doritos she stole from the pantry. “What is that?”

“I-It’s a game system? See, there’s a cartridge in here...uh, what’s it called….” Fareeha squatted down by the tv, trying to figure out the multi-colored cords as she squinted at the cartridge.

“Mario...party?” 


End file.
